Vertical Horizon
by IWABABY
Summary: Danica tried to calm her racing heart as she pulled at the restraints around her wrists, but to no avail. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks as she slumped forward closing her eyes in defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danica tried to calm her racing heart as she pulled at the restraints around her wrists, but to no avail. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks as she slumped forward closing her eyes in defeat. She stopped trying to free herself, hoping to gain her strength. She had loosened them and in the process had rubbed her wrist raw. She cursed herself for letting her guard down the one time she shouldn't have. Two soldiers had taken her by surprise from behind knocking her out.

Now she sat in a tent waiting in fear of what will happen. She couldn't stop the trembles of fear that coursed through her body. There had never been a moment in her life she was so afraid. She heard voices outside the tent. She looked around for something she could grab… anything to defend herself.

"Come Zane, I want to show you something."

"What Ailhbe?"

She froze when she heard the second voice. It held so much power but calmness all at once. They were just outside the tent opening and she calmed the tremors running through her body.

She gasped as a tall muscled man with onyx hair stepped through the tent. She shrank back from those cold ruby eyes but just managed to make her wrist bleed even more.

"We thought you might find her… amusing." The soldier offered with amusement in his voice. With that he exited the tent leaving her alone with her greatest enemy Zane Cobriana himself.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and look at her captor. She didn't move, didn't breath and didn't blink; she couldn't even if she had wanted to, those eyes held her in place. A few long moments passed before he looked away walking across the tent. She glanced briefly to see him begin to remove his armor. She quickly looked away only to hear the sound of clothing being removed. She tried to keep her breathing under control as the fear of the situation set in. That's when she heard water being splashed and glanced his direction to see him naked and dosing his body with water from the makeshift basin. She couldn't stop her mouth from falling open at the texture of his body. He was well muscled and his skin was like marble. _Are you insane Danica? He is the man you want dead. _She scolded herself mentally. She was forced from her thoughts when he spoke to her.

"Well, well… Danica Shardae. This is a surprise." He straitened up from the basin running his hands through his hair. He grabbed some black pants nearby and put them on. "Tell me how did my men manage to capture the soon to be warrior queen."

"I let my guard down, when I shouldn't have."

"Danica," he repeated softly trying to bring her out of her hard reserve. He took a few steps towards her stopping just out of reach so he wouldn't startle her. He liked his women willing; he found no glory in forcing a woman; if anything he had to push them away. He took a few more steps and kneeled before her putting his hand under her chin and making her look at him. He was almost startled at the look of anger and fear in her gold eyes. He also noticed the many injuries on her body. "Did the men do this to you?" he asked softly.

She jerked away from him. "No I did it to myself," staring him down, expecting him to hold her but he didn't try to hold her gaze. She was surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"You've definitely spent your whole life talking down to men," he rationalized. He reached and took a strand of hair between his fingers and played with it then leaned forward and inhaled her scent deeply. She was stiff as a board as he did this. She was confused at why she was stiff though. It wasn't out of fear but something else that she was very unfamiliar with. Her stomach had clenched the second he touched her. "I only smell battle," he mused letting her hair fall from his fingers. He rested his elbows on his knees and tilted his head at her. "Are you afraid?" he asked curiously.

She forced herself to meet his eyes briefly. "Should I be?" she tried to keep her voice void of emotion as she spoke.

He regarded her for a moment, taking in her response. Against his better judgment he found the woman interesting, maybe even intriguing. He stared at her trying to watch her reactions, to learn about her. He sighed and shifted on his legs, "You have nothing to fear from me yet."

She watched as he stood and walked over to his discarded clothes and pulled out a knife. She gasped and struggled against her bonds. "Don't touch me!" she hissed.

He kneeled before her. "Stop struggling," he ordered grabbing them and putting the knife between them. The knife sliced through the bonds releasing her. She lunged towards his abandoned sword. Metal clashed as she fought her way out of his tent and through the camp. Her movements were fluid like a dancer, weaving in and out of weapons coming her way. Zane grabbed his dagger going to the aid of his fellow men. Danica almost ran into Zane as she turned; their eyes meeting for a glance as they took their positions. The soldiers were backing up forming a circle around the two royals. Danica could see his muscles rippling down his arms as he fingered his long bladed dagger. Charging, the battle began. All that could be seen were a blur of swords. No one had ever seen such a battle – they moved as if they already knew each others movements. With one smooth movement Danica was disarmed. Slowly she knelt in defeat, purposely stepping on her gown lowering her neck line to show off a hint of cleavage, tilting her head her hair fell away to reveal her neck a sign of submission. She waited until Zane was right in front of her. She knew where is eyes were focusing. Catching him by surprise, she knocked him over - straddling him – his dagger now in her hand resting against his neck. Zane flipped over so now she was under him. "Is that the best you can do Danica." Bringing her foot up, she kicked him off of her, but not before his guards over powered her tying her hands behind her back. "Take her back to my tent."

"My Lord."

"Yes, Ailhbe."

"Eleven men are dead and two are wounded."

"See that their wounds are tended to while I go see to our little prisoner."

She watched him enter the tent, to sit down right in front of her. "How is the damage."

"Eleven dead and two wounded." He said as he continued to stare at her.

At that moment Ailhbe came into the tent. "My lord, Anjay is having a celebration in his tent to honor the victory, he has asked for you".

Zane was quiet for a moment before he answered, "Anjay can wait," never looking away from the woman across from him.

"Yes my lord," Ailhbe bowed and left them alone.

Danica shifted as his gaze began to make her nervous. _Why is he staring at me?_ She wondered.

"I will tend to your wounds when I return," he offered then stood and prepared himself for his meeting with his older brother.

"Stay in the tent," without another word he exited the tent.

She didn't know what to make of this man standing before her. He was her enemy yet he didn't treat her as such. He treated her with respect. At least he wasn't throwing her down to the furs and beating her to death or worse.

She let out a shaky breath and lay down on the furs under her. She was exhausted, but she was afraid to close her eyes in fear of being taken away from her only refuge at the moment. If her situation weren't so horrible she would have laughed at the idea. _Feeling safe in the hands of her country's greatest enemy._ She was broken from her thoughts when two soldiers burst through the tent opening.

"Someone wants to have word with you," one of the soldiers said as he and his companion approached her.

She shook her head, "NO!"

They grabbed her and forced her from the tent.

"No!" she screamed as they threw her out the tent to land in the sand face down. Before she could sit up they snatched her up and started for Anjay's tent.

xxxxxxx

Zane entered his brother's tent with a prideful stride. Anjay noticed him, looking bored as always, as if nothing were a challenge to him. "It is good of you to join us." Anjay motioned for everyone but his little brother to leave. "We will have a great victory tomorrow morning." They all stood from their chairs and started for the exit of the tent.

"No congrats from my baby brother."

"You'll get over it, but seriously why did you call for me, surely not for a cheerful brotherly reunion."

"You never did look up to me."

"What was there to look up too? Please tell me… because I really want to know. You only ever acted kindly to me when you wanted to take something of mine."

"I already did," he said plainly. "Guards!"

A scuffle and a swear behind him made him turn just in time to see Danica pushed inside the tent by two soldiers. She struggled defiantly against them and actually got loose, but not before another seven guards restrained her. _I knew she could fight with a sword but man she was strong out of those nine guards, two had bleeding noises, a broken finger and four were going to be nursing their groins for the next couple of weeks._ She met my gaze briefly; her eyes were full of hatred and determination.

"Brother you have taken things from me before, but I never asked you for anything until now, give her to me."

"No… you see she would make a great trophy for me, since Danica Shardae is the most beautiful woman in the world along with our greatest enemy. It will be fun breaking her especially after that little escapade I heard about earlier."

"I am not a trophy and most definitely not a horse."

"Oh, yes, you are a trophy." She recoiled from his hand touching her face. "You are my slave."

"Never." Rearing back she spit in his face.

"You little bitch!" He cried slapping her. "I think I'll let the men have you once I'm finished with you. Soldiers in battles such as these need the comfort of a beautiful woman."

"You bastard!" Zane grabbed his sword; thinking better of it, he left his sword alone, leaving the tent to his own. His brother had been lucky he had controlled his temper… taking what was rightfully his. She was his war prize,_ his_.

xxxxxx

Danica huddled in the corner of Anjay's tent with her knees drawn to her chest tightly. She was so scared to move in fear she would remind him of her presence. That was the last thing she wanted; he seemed to forget she was even there shortly after Zane had left. He had been talking with his advisors about battle positions for the battle that was to be held in the morning.

She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against her knees letting a few tears spill forth. She was tormented by her thoughts of Zane. How could she be so infatuated with a man such as him? He was a cold-blooded murderer. But on the other hand he hadn't laid an unwanted hand upon her.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt someone kneeling next to her. She gasped when she saw it was Anjay and tried to scurry away but was quickly grabbed around the throat.

"Where do you think you're going precious?" he sneered pressing his lips against her own. She cried out and struggled against him, punching him in the stomach. He pushed her away, doubling over in pain. "You think you're better than a king! But good enough for Zane! Let me tell you something girl. The only reason he wanted to keep you was for his own pleasure. Then he would've thrown you to his men and never have a thought of you again. You are nothing special, just another slave girl to rid him of frustration!"

She flinched at the intensity of his words and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear anymore accusations she just wanted to be home and safe. Not for one moment did she believe his words. If that were the case he would have taken her long before then. Or maybe he just hadn't had the opportunity too. As soon as she was presented to him he was called away. She shook her head and buried her face against her drawn up knees.

"You're just as useless as the rest of the slaves," he muttered as he exited the tent in disgust.

She exhaled in relief; she leaned against the tent pole next to her and tried to relax. It was difficult to do considering if she relaxed too much she wouldn't be ready to defend herself. The hours passed by and he had not returned. She lay on the furs before her and closed her eyes in exhaustion and fell into a deep but uncomfortable sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zane stood firmly as he watched the first rays of dawn appear over the horizon. The glow reminded him of Danica; the moment his thoughts lingered on Danica; his anger grew as he thought of the possible things his brother could have done to her. It was obvious she was innocent and had never been touched by a man before. She unnerved him and that made him uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet and turned his gaze to the many tents of the Serpiente camp. He wanted to fight with his fellow men but would not allow himself too until she was returned to him, safely.

After the battle he would search for her even if he had to search through every single tent throughout the camp he would not stop until she was found. Glancing over his shoulder at the rising sun one last time, he made his way to where his men were camped.

xxxxxxxxxx

Danica slowly woke up as the sun came through a hole in the tent and shined in her eyes. Carefully she sat up and looked around to find no other occupants in the tent. She sighed with relief that he had decided to not torment her any longer.

She was shook from her thoughts by a loud commotion outside. She crawled to a rip in the tent and peered out. The men were assembling themselves for battle. She looked through the large crowds trying to find Zane but could not see or find him.

"Go and finish assembling the men!" A voice from outside the entrance of the tent ordered.

She backed away as far from the tent opening as she could.

"No…" she muttered as he came to a stop near her.

He stared down at her for a long moment. "Today I will cover the ground with your people's blood, slave. Then…I will have you…not Zane." He turned and started for the opening.

"You will not succeed," she found herself saying before she realized her mistake.

He stopped in front of the opening and turned to face her with a surprised look on his face. "Now I see why my brother is so interested in you. He likes the fire in you. But you will be mine." With that he turned and left the tent.

"Oh… God."


	2. Chapter 2

Capture by Anjay

Chap 2

Anjay angrily made his way to his tent. The loss of his battle did not bode well with him. Zane had made him look like a fool. All because of a slave that was taken from him, without permission. The constant defiance from his brother was beginning to wear him down.

He stormed into his tent and found Danica standing near the back of the tent.

"Judging from the displeased look upon your face it is safe to assume you lost the battle," she said rather calmly but aggressively at the same time. She had her arms wrapped around her waist holding up what was left of her badly torn clothes.

Without a word Anjay approached her grabbing her hair forcing her head back. That seemed to be happening to her a lot lately and it was very uncomfortable.

"Let me go!" she yelled as he forced her out of the tent.

"You will not be so spirited after the men have had you," he spat.

She tried to pull away but only succeeded in harming herself. He shoved her towards the ground. Looking around she realized she was surrounded by a group of men and a shiver of fear ran through her body.

"Do what you will with her! She's everyone's prize!"

"I will not be passed around as if I was some piece of meat!" She staggered to her feet and stared him down.

"As I said hatchling, you will be broken once they're through with you," Anjay hissed quietly then walked away leaving her along with the dozens of men.

She watched as the men began to close in on her all at once. There she stood in nothing but rags and no one to help her.

_Where are you Zane?_

_Don't panic._ She tried to calm herself while making a break out of the circle but was quickly caught and thrown back into the circle of men.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" one of them teased tossing her to a fellow soldier whose hand found her thigh.

_Okay – now panic… _

All she could do was allow them to toss her back and forth. She was so weak she could hardly stand on her own two feet. She tried to push or pull away but her attempt was futile against many men.

_Zane…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Danica grew tired as the men continued to toss her back and forth, closer and closer to the fire they were gathered around. She had managed to lay a punch here and there but she was losing strength every second. Her dress was so torn now that she may as well be nude. It surprised her they had not taken it from her and made her parade around naked. As the men tossed her they groped and touched her. It gave a sick unclean feeling as she fell to the sand.

Slowly she tried to crawl away and they just stood around and laughed at her ridiculous attempt of escape.

_Whatever it takes…whatever it takes…_ she repeated to herself as she was scooped up by two of the men. A wave of anger rushed through her as one of them approached her. Without realizing it she reared back and slapped the man across the face. She gasped at her own action as the two men behind her grabbed her again and held her in place.

_I'm really for it now…_

"Bitch! We're going to have to teach you a woman's place," the man scratched his cheek and backed towards the fire.

Danica watched in horror as he removed a branding iron from the fire. Her eyes widened in fear and she struggled against her captors as he approached her with an evil smile upon his face. He grabbed her by the arm drawing back with the branding iron.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable pain. Out of nowhere she felt the two soldiers release her and she tumbled to the ground only to be caught by a strong pair of arms. It had happened so quickly she wasn't sure if it really happened at all until the wave of dizziness passed and she looked up to see Zane. She was so exhausted all she could do was lay her head against his shoulder as he carried her to his tent. All sorts of emotions washed through her. She was both relieved and frightened all at once. She was still in the hands of the Serpiente no matter if it were Anjay, his soldiers or Zane that had her. Even though she was relieved to be away from the Anjay and his soldiers she was still afraid of Zane, just not as much. She wasn't sure if he would grow tired of his own hospitality and decide to do her harm.

She was broken from her thoughts when he placed her on a set of furs. She quickly scooted away but not too far, still within arms reach. She wasn't sure why she didn't back completely away, and that scared her a little. She watched as he leaned away to grab a small basin of water with a wash cloth.

"At least you fought back…that took courage," he complimented plainly as he dipped the wash cloth in the basin.

"I defended myself when someone was hurting me, even a dog has that much courage," she said as if she were insulted.

He glanced at her and rung the cloth out. "You are not a dog, you are a hawk," he informed plainly then reached up to clean her wounds.

"Don't touch me," she whispered pushing his hand away.

Ignoring her he tried again only to have his hand slapped away. Quickly growing aggravated with her he threw the cloth in her face then she just as quickly threw it back at him. He dropped it back into the basin and turned away to grab a tray of food, which had a variety of fruits.

He didn't understand her behavior. Not once in his captivity had he harmed her. It seemed she was far too stubborn to allow herself to be grateful in the hands of a kind enemy. That, he could understand from her point of view, so he did not push her. "I'm not stubborn, just misunderstood."

"What..."

"I could tell from your expression. I'm not stubborn, just misunderstood."

She glanced at him as she reached for the discarded cloth and slowly picked it up as if she were afraid he would pounce on her. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her and wanted to grin but held himself back. Carefully she dabbed the cloth on her face and cringed. She was very sore but her wounds needed to be tended too. She closed her eyes and quickly wiped her wounds and cleaned her face. It was painful but she was able to stop the sounds of pain from spilling forth. When she was done she leaned forward and placed the cloth back in the small basin. She sat back and looked at the tray of food Zane offered her. She licked her lips and watched as he placed a piece of fruit in his mouth.

He could feel her staring and he knew why. "You must be hungry," he placed the tray between them and motioned for her to engorge herself. From the look on her face he could tell she wasn't sure. "It's alright," he coaxed gently.

Without further encouragement she grabbed several pieces and stuffed them in her mouth. He watched in amazement as she devoured most of the large platter in a matter of minutes. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Would you like more?"

She cleared her throat in embarrassment and looked at everything but him. "Sorry," she apologized quietly.

He shook his head slowly, "Don't apologize; I imagine you haven't eaten since your stay."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his choice of words. She noticed there was one piece left and quickly snatched it from the platter. Since it was the last piece she wanted to savor it.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly, almost hesitantly.

She took a small bite from the fruit and shook her head, "No…not in that way…" She was surprised to see a look of relief cross his face. _Why would he care if Anjay raped me or not;_ she wondered still chewing on the fruit. "Why are you doing this?"

He clasped his left wrist and tilted his head at her, "I don't know."

With that he stood and headed outside the tent without a word.

_Get a grip…_

"My lord," Ailhbe called.

"Ailhbe," he greeted with a nod.

"May I speak freely?" Ailhbe asked cautiously.

Zane merely continued to look at his friend.

Ailhbe began carefully, "The men are anxious to know if we will be joining the next battle?"

Zane thought for a moment, "To be honest… I don't know." He thought he would be anxious to get back into the battle after he obtained Danica again but…he wasn't so sure now. His thoughts bothered him more than he would like to admit. "My orders still stand," he reaffirmed.

Ailhbe bowed, "Yes my lord."

Inside the tent, Danica sat with her own thoughts.

_What should I do? Should I try to escape again? No. That didn't work that well and I might run out of luck. Should I submit? What am I going to do?_

She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her long wavy hair. She wondered what would happen tomorrow. Zane would no doubt leave her to battle against her own people, more specifically, Andreios. Andreios was a great warrior himself and she had every bit of faith in him as the Serpiente did of Zane. But the thought of them battling troubled her. Andreios was her friend and she loved him dearly. He was like a brother to her. The thought of Zane killing him tore at her heart. At the same time, the thought of him killing Zane troubled her. She sighed in frustration at her thoughts. Why should it trouble her if Zane was killed?

She was broken from her thoughts as the flaps to the tent flew open and Zane came through.

"I will only say this once and you can make any choice you wish. Outside this tent there are thousands of Serpiente men who will take you and use you for whatever purpose they wish. Therefore, if you leave this tent without my consent you are fending for yourself. If you stay no harm will come to you…you have my word," he informed then he started to remove his clothing. She did not look away as he removed his clothing and that surprised him a little, only a little. She was still a woman under that sheltering and emotionless facade.

He stared at her for a long moment then closed the gap between them to stand over her. She looked up at him with a scared look upon her face. He pushed a stray hair from her face. "You are welcome to join me…I will not touch you," he offered softly then walked past her to his bed.

"No thank you," she declined softly lying on the furs on her side.

He made no comment and got into bed pulling the bed sheet up to his waist and closing his eyes. He hoped she took his warning seriously. He would hate to have to kill more men to protect her. At the same time he didn't think she would try to escape in fear of the consequences. On the other hand, she might be braver than he gave her credit for. She might try to escape again or she might do something unexpected, like try to kill him.

He shifted himself to lie on his back so he would not fall into such a deep sleep. He feared she would try something stupid out of habit. He kept his eyes closed and listened for any movement. She seemed to stay in her place, but he knew that would change before the end of the night.

Danica lay on her side, watching him. She was chilled but she refused to take his offer. Against her better judgment she was beginning to like him and it scared her. How could she like a man that would kill a man for no reason other than for someone to remember his name?

_Who are you kidding Danica! If he wanted to take advantage of you he would!_

She closed her eyes trying to stop her mind from racing but she couldn't calm herself. She was at a crossroads and she needed to make a choice. She could do one or two things. She could do nothing and try to survive amongst the enemy, or she could kill Zane in his sleep and escape back to her city. She knew her country better than the Serpiente she was confident she could get away without fail. The only problem was getting past Zane.

Hours went by and she watched him closely. His breathing was even and he wasn't moving around anymore.

_He must be in a deep sleep by now _she thought as she slowly and quietly sat up into a kneeling position. She looked around for anything resembling a knife and was shocked to see his sword a few feet from her. As quietly as she could she crawled for the sword all the while watching for any signs of life from him. Taking the sword in her hand stared at his sleeping form before leaving the tent.

Reluctantly she moved towards him and quickly found herself looming over him. She brought the blade to rest on his throat.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" he spoke suddenly.

She gasped lightly, but didn't pull the knife away.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her, the blade sliding against his neck but not cutting him. He met her gaze with no expression.

She let out a shaky breath her hand gripping the handle of the knife harder.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Aren't you afraid?" she whispered in surprise.

"Every man dies, whether it's now or fifty years from now it doesn't matter," he said plainly.

_This man isn't afraid to die, and you're holding a knife to his throat…_

"If I don't kill you others will die," she said more than asked.

"Many," he confirmed plainly.

"I should kill you," she whispered her grip loosening.

"Then what is stopping you?" he pondered out loud. He could see the hesitation written all over her face, even her body language. The only reason she held the knife now was to put up a strong front. If she were going to kill him she would have done it when he spoke. He quickly grabbed her wrist and before she could blink he rolled on top of her.

She gasped but she didn't drop the knife from his throat. She wasn't applying pressure anymore but she held it tightly anyway. She stared up into his eyes and almost fainted at the raw look of passion in them. He shifted on top of her and let his left hand run up the outside of her right thigh. As his hand traveled up the fabric of her gown followed, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

_Oh __Alasdair__ help me…_

She knew what his intentions were, she wasn't that innocent. He tilted his head and leaned towards her slowly. She didn't move the knife as he ascended upon her hoping it would deter him. Her breath quickened as his lips came closer until they touched hers. At that moment, all thoughts of anything other than him left her mind. The knife fell to the floor and he deepened the kiss making her moan. He pushed her gown up further and moved himself between her legs.

She surprised herself when she didn't protest as he settled himself between legs and pulled her gown the rest of the way off. It was practically in shreds anyhow so it was easy to pull away. After discarding her gown he let his gaze fall upon her naked form. He had seen many naked women in his time, but none of them had been as pure as the woman before him. He met her eyes and could see she was afraid. She was shaking all over and he knew it wasn't because she was chilled.

He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her tenderly, "Don't be afraid…"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to catch her breath. "I'm not afraid of you," she tried to explain; hoping he would understand what she was really feeling. She had never been nude in front of a man before, never even partially nude, let alone fully unclothed.

He pulled away to meet her eyes. "You're afraid of men," he realized softly.

She shook her head unable to find her voice.

_What am I supposed to do? What is he going to do to me?_

Her thoughts were broken when his lips found her neck. A breathy moan escaped her lips as he moved to the hollow of her throat. She couldn't believe he was being so gentle. She always imagined a man such as Zane to take what he wanted. "What are you doing to me?" she whimpered helplessly.

He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat then made a trail to her chin then leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily himself. "Showing you how a woman should be touched," he breathed enveloping her into a heated kiss.

She was taken aback by his passion. Before she realized what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss with as much passion as he gave. Never had a man unearthed such passions from within her. She had never felt such emotions or yearnings and embraced them willingly.

----------------------lemon if you don't want to read scroll down----------------------

A moan of regret escaped her as he broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses down her neck…chest…her belly. She couldn't stop the quake that raked her body as his lips grazed the top of her curls. It was enough to protrude through her hazy mind. "Zane?" she said in an uncertain tone.

Like a feline he moved up her body never breaking full contact and met her eyes. "Yes?" he asked. He knew she was nervous, beyond nervous. She was a virgin and had probably never even been kissed by a man other than her male family members, and that was formal for families. He reached up and caressed the side of her face lovingly. "It's alright…I know you're afraid…" he wanted her to know he understood her fears. He wanted no secrets between them, nothing was to be hidden. "If you will allow me…I will show you the pleasures of the flesh."

His tone made her stomach clinch and she nodded shyly. "I trust you," she confessed pushing his hair away from his face to stare into his infinite ruby eyes.

Her admission made his heart flutter. He brought her into another heated kiss then left a trail of kisses down her body to settle himself between her legs. He gazed up her body and watched how she reacted to his touch. Her head was thrown back and her hands gripped the furs tightly beneath her. He watched her closely as he spread her legs and it seemed to bring her out of her haze. She stared down at him with a worried expression.

"…ssshhh…" he soothed kissing the inside of her thighs tenderly. Shiver upon shiver raked her body as he slowly made his way to his destination.

Danica felt very exposed to him, but she trusted him. Every piece of skin he touched felt as if it were on fire. She was the wick and he was the fire. She was brought out of her hazy thoughts when she felt his heated breath against her. She almost bolted off the bed when his tongue parted her folds and delved inside her. She couldn't breath and the sound of her heart was pounding in her ears. Her moans and whimpers filled the tent as he lavished her. An unfamiliar, but wanted sensation began to build inside her. The more he gave the more the sensation grew.

"Zane!" she cried in pleasure, unsure of what was happening to her. She knew nothing when it came to the pleasures of the flesh, only that for a woman, the first time was painful.

He continued his pleasurable torture as she began to thrash lightly against him. His hands caressed her outer thighs and stomach hoping to give her a safe comforting feeling. He didn't want her to think he was doing this for his own pleasure, but for hers as well. All women he bedded never left unsatisfied, but Danica was different. The woman beneath him unnerved him in a way he never thought he would feel, peaceful.

She whimpered as the tightness inside her grew until it consumed her. "Zane!" she cried throwing her head back and gripping the furs once again. "Oh God…" she whispered as he continued to softly lap his tongue against her before he moved up her body to settle himself on top of her.

"Danica…" he whispered huskily, getting her attention. She lazily opened her eyes and met his stare. She could feel him against her thigh, hard and ready, he was asking her permission. She wanted to cry from his unwarranted affection and comfort. From the moment she was brought into his tent not once had he treated her as a slave or a captive. She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "Please…"

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so she would be more comfortable. They never broke eye contact as he slowly started to push himself inside her. She was very moist and it comforted him to know her pain would be lessened. He watched her carefully for any signs of pain, but knew she would feel some discomfort. "It will hurt," he whispered pushing himself a little further into her.

She nodded and tried to relax, hoping it would make her transition easier. He moved very slowly inside her trying to get her muscles to relax enough to let him inside. He coated his erection with her moistness with every stroke and slipped a little further inside each time. He groaned quietly and strained himself to be gentle. He would not cause her pain if he could prevent it. He felt himself slip halfway inside her and she gasped with a pained expression. He was at her barrier. "I'm sorry…" he whispered forgiveness as he pushed himself as hard as he could through her.

She cried out in pain and clutched his shoulders tightly, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. She felt as if someone had jammed a log inside her and split her in two. Her muscles were screaming for release from their strained position. He instantly grew still to allow her to grow accustom to his size and intrusion. He kissed her eyelids and forehead and whispered sweet nothings to her. "I'm sorry…" he apologized affectionately again."…it's over…"

She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes to meet his. More tears sprang from her eyes when she saw the loving expression he offered. She smiled lightly so he would know she was alright and he smiled in return in his own way. Zane had a way of smiling without smiling.

She closed her eyes with a small cringe as a small stinging sensation ripped through her every time he moved. It was nowhere near as painful as the initial penetration, more of a dull sting. As he began to move more fully in her, the pain began to fade and pleasure was replaced.

His thrusts gained more force as he felt his own climax near. Her face no longer held a pained expression but one of wonder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and moaned at the need on his face. She was amazed at what she was feeling. She never imagined such pleasure in all her life. The pain was down to a dull ache and replaced mostly by the same tingly feeling she felt earlier in the night when he gave her climax.

He stared down at her, fire ruby eyes boring into her molten brown ones. He felt his own familiar sensation approach and leaned his forehead against hers and pushed into her faster until he stiffened and spilled his seed within her with a quiet groan. He heard her whimper beneath him and sat up to look down at her. Her brow was covered in sweat and her eyes were lazy.

-------------------------------------Lemon is over---------------------------------------

He shifted to move off her but her arms and legs quickly wrapped around his body. "No, please…don't move…" she requested breathlessly.

"I am too heavy," he tried to explain but she merely shook her head.

"I enjoy the feeling," she whispered lightly pushing her hips against his.

He stiffened momentarily at her teasing gesture and smiled down at her. He was still inside her and he was very sensitive. "Be careful woman…" he warned softly then quickly rolled them so she was on top.

They both gasped and laced their fingers together as she stared down at him.

"Thank you," she spoke into the quiet night.

"For what?" he inquired bringing her fingers to his lips.

She watched as he lavished kisses on her fingers, palms and wrists. "For your affection," she offered carefully, unsure if her comment would offend him or not. He was after all her enemy and her captor, but he did not act as so.

"Is it not wanted?" he asked hopefully.

It was her turn to tilt her head at him, "I don't recall being unwilling." She slid off of him and made herself comfortable next to him, snuggling against his chest. "I would much rather be here," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're here," he admitted softly as he stroked her hair affectionately. It wasn't too much longer before she was sound asleep in his arms, her breath tickling his chest. He remained awake, and thoughtful. His thoughts were plagued with what he would do next. Would he join the next battle…or would he retreat…with Danica? From the moment he laid eyes on the woman upon him his thoughts and feelings were contorted and confusing. He took a slow deep breath and turned his face into Danica' hair. His eyes slid shut slightly and he gladly gave in to the much needed slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zane woke up to find Danica asleep in his arms. Carefully so he would not wake her he extracted his arm from under her neck and stood from the makeshift bed. She shifted to lie more on her back and he froze, afraid he had woken her. When she didn't open her eyes he resumed his movements to grab his black pants and put it on. Quietly, he moved to a chair on the other side of the tent. His eyes traveled down the path the sheet took down her body; the sheet only covered her breast and traveled down between her legs before wrapping around her legs. Her skin was naturally golden, her legs smooth. Her stomach was lean, but not muscular. Her breasts were full, not too big but not small enough for even a snug fit into his hands. Her neckline stretched into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. She was confusing she was a warrior, a woman, a queen, but she held that innocence of a child but a fierce one that made any person - king, child, soldier, and god cower in his boots.

Without breaking his stare he took a seat across from her and continued to watch her sleep. A bit of a breeze was coming through the tent and making her gold waves move.

At that moment Ailhbe stuck his head in through the tent flaps, "My lord…" he was quickly cut off when Zane put two fingers to his lips to silence him, his gaze never leaving the beautiful woman before him.

Zane watched her a moment longer then quietly and reluctantly stood and made his way out of the tent. He stepped out and was greeted by Ailhbe.

"Morning my lord, forgive my interruption," Ailhbe apologized.

"What is it?"

"General Landon wishes to speak with you," Ailhbe informed.

Zane took a deep breath and looked back to the opening of the tent then back to Ailhbe with a determined expression. "Stay and keep watch on her. I don't want anyone going into that tent unless it is me, not even Gregory." If Landon wished to speak with him he knew that Anjay wanted him to rejoin the battles. He would probably be a while and he didn't want Danica to be alone for too long. "If she wakes before I return tell her to stay in the tent."

Ailhbe nodded.

It was a short walk to Landons camp. Zane found him sitting off to himself, carving a snake out of wood for his on back home.

"Zane," he motioned for him to a take seat next to him. "Come, sit with me."

"You wanted to speak with me?" he started the conversation.

"Yes, Ailhbe told me you got the girl back…unharmed I hope."

"My brother is still alive is he not," Zane stated. The thought of his brother harming her made his blood boil. If she had told him that he did rape her he would have killed him with his bare hands, without hesitation.

"Yes, and arrogant as ever," Landon reminded. "We need you back Zane. Your brother may be a lot of things but he knows when he is bested, and he wants you to come back."

"And he sends you to make his amends."

"He may be a coward, but he knows when he has made a mistake."

"I don't fear him."

"That's your problem you don't fear anything, not even your own death."

"I do fear death, I fear things but he is not one them."

"Well, I tried." He patted his friend on the back and stood to leave him to his own thoughts.

Zane watched him before taking leave to his own camp.

"My lord," Ailhbe bowed stepping aside.

"Has she awakened?"

Ailhbe looked away in respect, "I have not looked inside my lord."

Zane stepped through the flaps and found her still sound asleep but with the blanket only covering her breasts. He almost groaned at the golden vision before him as he silently approached the bed and crawled onto it beside her. She stirred lightly and rolled to face him making the blanket fall away exposing her.

She gasped as the cold air hit her full blast opening her eyes sleepily.

"Sleep well?"

Feeling another blast of cold air, she realized that the bed sheet was no longer covering her. She quickly sat up and covered herself with her arms, bringing her knees to her chest. "You startled me," she swallowed nervously.

"Forgive me," he apologized, admiring her legs.

She blushed deeply and tried to cover herself further.

He noticed her attempts to cover herself and he wanted to laugh, but judged otherwise remembering that she was avian and raised differently than women of his race. "What are you doing?" he asked with amusement in his voice but fondness upon his face.

"Where is the blanket?" she requested looking around.

He sat up and leaned across her naked body to retrieve the fallen blanket from the ground. She held her breath as his body brushed against her bare legs. Memories from the night before hit her full force as she remembered their recent activities.

"I believe this is what you seek," he picked the blanket up and laid it across her knees covering her from his view. "But I wish you would not use it," he admitted quietly looking into her eyes.

She pulled the blanket closer to cover her chest as she straitened her legs in front of her. It suddenly occurred to her that she had nothing to wear other than her badly torn dress, a white dress. Even if they were not so badly torn she would not feel right wearing them since she was no longer a virgin.

"Do you have something I could put on?" she asked hopefully, her eyes skimming over his tent. She realized something was missing. "Where is my armor?"

"It's in my chest; since you won't need it."

He walked over to a wooden chest across the tent. She took the opportunity to stand from the bed stretch her sore muscles. Out of the corner of his eye Zane watched her as she stretched, her face contorting with slight pain. "Are you hurt?" he asked taking out a deep blue shirt and a pair of back pants.

"Just a little sore," she acknowledged softly.

He stepped closer to her and put his right hand under her chin making her meet his gaze. "Did I hurt you?" he insisted softly, but firmly, as if he were going to punish himself.

When her eyes met his fiery ruby stare she couldn't look away. _Damn him…_ she swore mentally. "No…you didn't hurt me." He removed his hand from under her chin and handed her the clothes. She took it gratefully and looked at him for a moment. "Would you mind turning around?" she asked hesitantly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he insisted stepping closer and tugging the blanket from her grasp making it fall to the ground. "Have you heard the legends of your beauty?" She froze in place shyly shaking her head no, trying desperately to keep from covering herself with the clothes he had given her. "They all say your beauty is that of an angel, a beam of sunlight trapped on earth." His breath tickled her neck as he whispered into her ear. Shivering at his feather light touch his hands made as they slid up her arms and down her exposed back. "You are of the wind and earth."

"Do enjoy torturing me," she whispered as he continued his caress.

He leaned in close to her lips. "No more than you do me," he whispered bringing her into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her frame. Never in his life had he cared for a woman like he did Danica. He bed them and left them, not because he didn't care, but because he didn't want to have a chance to care.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt safer in his arms than anywhere. He was the great warrior of his people and no one challenged him, not even his older brother.

xxxxxxx

"Shardae, I must say I am against this attack," Andreios admitted. "They underestimated us; we should not return the favor." He wanted his Queen to understand. "Zane's division did not fight which means there is confusion among the ranks."

"I fear the worst of my Danica," Shardae mourned dejectedly.

Rei bowed his head and closed his eyes. Since the attack no one had seen nor heard from Danica. "I feel her loss painfully," Rei straitened and leaned his palms against the window seal.

Then it struck him suddenly…he did not recall seeing Danica's body on the field or in the surrounding forest after the battle. He closed his eyes and tried to remember exactly what happened. He saw Danica push some soldiers into the forest but she never came out.

"Oh Alasdair…"

"What is it Andreios?" Shardae asked.

He looked strait into the eyes of his Queen. "I don't believe Danica is dead," he revealed.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"When my men and I entered the forest I did not see Danica or her body, which means one thing. She was taken prisoner," he realized.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who knows what they are doing to her. We could make an arrangement perhaps, some sort of agreement."

"Something isn't right." Rei muttered, in deep thought.

Nacola raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"If Danica had been taken captive…then why didn't Anjay mention it?"

"Because he didn't want us to know."

Rei shook his head, "No, if Anjay had her _knowing_ she was a member of the royal family he would rub it in our faces. He would have shown her to us."

Nacola thought for a moment before turning to the two guards. "Are you suggesting that someone has taken her secretly?" she suggested hopefully.

"Who do you think would do that, and right under their Diente's nose?"

"Zane." He paused to review the facts in his head. "Her troop fought in the woods against Zanes. They must have taken her during the battle. If she is with Zane…we might have a chance at getting her back."

"How?"

"Zane is a loner, other than his fellow soldiers he has no allegiance with anyone. If I can speak with him alone…I may be able to barter for Danica," Rei offered.

"He will kill you!" Erica blasted.

"Zane will not kill me without a fair fight…I know his kind."

"He will still want to kill you," Erica insisted angrily.

"My Tuuli Thea, this is why I insist that we do not attack. If we attack…we may never get your daughter back," he begged quietly.

Nacola sighed with regret, "We do not even know if she is still alive. I am just as heartbroken as you but it is a risk I cannot take."

"Forgive me Alasdair…" Nacola prayed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Danica stood alone in Zanes' tent bathing her body in the water basin. It felt good to clean the dirt and grime from her battered body. No matter how hard she tried to erase the memory of the soldiers' hands all over her she couldn't get that unclean feeling gone. The only thought that gave her comfort was that none of the men were allowed to have her. Zane had made sure of that. What she didn't understand is why he had taken such an interest in her? What was it? What was it that had made her give herself over to him so easily? She despised this man and yet she had allowed him to take liberty with her like a common whore.

"Are you alright?"

She gasped and looked over her shoulder at him. "You scared me," turning away from his gaze. She could not look at him now that she had realized what she had done.

He smiled calmly and took a few steps closer to her. He could tell she was trying to clean her back and was having a hard time at it. "Would you like for me to get your back?" he asked a respectable distance from her.

"If you don't mind," she handed him the cloth over her shoulder, refusing to look at him. She reached back and pulled her hair over her right shoulder to give him better access and closed her eyes. She felt him tense at the sight of her feathers. She bit her lip out of nervousness at the thought of him touching her.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he told her then began to clean the dirt from her back. It was hard to tell between the dirt and bruises. He clenched his jaw to keep him temper from flaring. His brothers' soldiers had done a number on her and he wished he had killed all of them when he had the chance.

"Thank you."

He placed the cloth back into the basin and turned her to face him. She refused to meet his gaze. "Danica what is wrong? Did I do something?" She shook her head no. Slowly, it dawned on him. "Do you regret last night."

"No… I… Yes… I do not know anymore. I am so confused. I hate you, I detest you and yet you make me feel so safe." She said before burying her face in her hands. Zane gently took her hands into his. "Never hide your face from me Danica. It holds a tale that I would like know."

"You look tired, come…lie down." He took her hand and led her to the small cot.

She crawled into the bed and settled into the furs and watched him as he stripped his armor off. "Am I your personal whore now?" She saw his body tense at her words.

"What did you say?" He asked his voice filled with anger as he knelt before her.

"Am I your personal whore?" She repeated.

"No." He answered. "You are not my whore."

"Than what am I to you?"

"My lover."

"Lover is the same as whore." She spat to his face.

She gasped as Zane pinned her to the bed with his body his lips moving against hers. "A whore does not deserve respect." He pressed his lips hungrily to hers for but a second. "You deserve respect." He lifted himself off of her and gathered her into his arms. Danica rejoiced at the simple fact that he respected her.

"Am I still your captive?" she whispered curiously as he caressed her back gently. She wanted to know what she was to him after what had happened between them.

He waited a moment before he answered. "If you stay here, you are my guest. If you decide to leave, you are my prisoner," he clarified.

"Then why give me a choice, either way I am your captive."

"You can choose which one you would rather be but I would hope that you would choose the first." He whispered into the darkness before sleep came upon them.


End file.
